Lady Alyssa Arryn
Full Name: Alyssa Arryn Title: Lady Paramount, Wardeness of the East Nickname(s): Alyssa the Lost, the Lost Falcon Sex: Female Age: 20 Orientation/Sexual preference: straight *Appearance* Small and petite with dark hair and eyes Height: 5'6" Weight: 60kg Eye colour: grey Hair colour(s): black Hair length: below waist Hairstyle: long Body build (slim, muscular, etc.): slim, petite and well toned Complexion: fair Scars/ Birthmarks/Tattoos/Piercing (What and Where): a tattoo of a falcon and moon on the inside of her left wrist, small. Ears pierced. Dozens of thin silvery scars crisscrossing her back, which she never shows. *House and Background* House: Arryn Region: The Vale Marital status (Single, married, dating, etc.): Single Family: two older brothers, both deceased. A nephew, Robert Flowers of Highgarden Extra: - a Direwolf pup, named Moonshadow - Valyrian Steel longsword, falcon hilt, named Honor Background: Alyssa was born the youngest child and only daughter of House Arryn. Her two older brothers were both close in age, only two and three years older than herself. When Alyssa was six, she was in Gulltown with her mother and her mothers attendants. They were at a harbor marketplace when she went missing. The entire town was turned upside down to find the missing Arryn girl, but she was never found. Her mother never forgave herself for losing her, and Alyssa's septa, who was distracted when she went missing, took her own life out of guilt. What was not known to the Vale was that Alyssa was snatched by Braavosi pirates/merchants, who were in Gulltown to offload wares. They took her to Essos and sold her. Alyssa never speaks of her life in Braavos, it would take someone whom she trusts very much to be able to wrangle that story from her. All anyone knows is that she grew up in Braavos, learned the language, and every day that she was there she would remind herself of who she was - Alyssa Arryn. She would repeat the name to herself daily, even after almost everything else was forgotten to her, during the trials that gave her the scars across her back. Upon her recent return to Westeros, she discovered her parents had died many years before, and her brothers only in recent years. While still mourning their loss, she has taken her birthright and residence in the Eyrie, with the lords of the Vale cautiously happy that a true Arryn has returned. She has not lived with them her whole life however, and her hold on the Vale is tenuous. She knows she must move quickly to secure her hold and keep the trust of her bannermen. *Personality and Health* Personality: Strong and outspoken, with a compassionate heart. Usually keeps her temper and thoughts contained. Intelligent and kind. Wary and easily spooked at times, due to her past. Best traits of their personality: Jaded. Finds it hard to trust people Worst traits of their personality: Jaded. Finds it hard to trust people Good habits: fit and active. Bad habits: her temper. Prone to bouts of melancholy at times *Current Information* Faith (religion): Faith of the Seven Alignment (Allies): (under edit) Enemies: (under edit) Associations: (under edit) Magical Abilities: none as yet Mastered Weapon: Braavosi Sword, knives Skills (Not meaning powers): multilingual, intelligent discussions, well read, plays several instruments, expert water dancer, adept archer, Tournament Skills: Archery, Melee, Song Hobbies: riding and archery. Reading. And cyvasse